Their Valentine's Day
by Tominus
Summary: SpongeBob and Sandy were at the Krusty Krab Valentine's Day party, but things got juicy.


Ok, this is just something I came up with for Valintines day, Enjoy

Oh and forget the helmet thing, CONTIANS LEMON

Everyone in the town of Bikini Bottom were invited to the Krusty Krab's Valintines Party. The party contained, dancing, puch, candy, food, and compititions. Spongebob was a server who gave out ontrys. He dressed in his tux, and hat, as well with Swidward, and , and all the others dressed too.

Spongebob Was walking around, until his named was called by a fremilor voice, It was Sandy. He turned to face her, and mentaly his mouth dropped at the sight of her. She was, beautifyl, hot, sexy, all thewords that he discribed her as, she wore a short red dress, red lip stick, and whit eyeshadow. Sandy walked up to him, "Hi Spongebob" "Hi, S..Sandy" he almost chocked on his words, " You want one?" he held up the tray which had chocolate coved strawberries, "Sure" she picked one up, "That looks yummy," "They are, I made them" "Really" "Yep" she closed her eyes and took a small bite, "Mmmm" she licked her lips, which coucht his attention and he licked his lips. She opened her eyes, "Its really good, here open your mouth" and he did so, and she traced his lips with the strawberry, but she teased him, and put it in her mouth. She giggled and he did too, he blushed, "Say when are you getting off work?" "Um, I dont know, when the partys over, and I clean everything" "Oh" "Yea, why?" "Just wondering" "are you busy?" "Not too busy, just handing out ontrys, and what not" Hum, Sandy looked around, hay why dont you put that down and come dance with me" "Ok"

Sandy took him to the dance floor, and the dace the two were doing was nothing that Spongebob thought it would be. Spongebob and Sandy danced to a slow song first, Sandy rested her head oh his head, and the funny thing was that Spongebob's face rested in her breast, which made him blush red. Then the song ended, and it turned into and actuall dance song. Sandy stood in front of him, moving his arms and body, then Sandy turned around, and grabbed his hands, and placed them on her hips, as she grinded on his, area. Which made him turn almost completely red, and started to get scared, "Sandy. . ." "Yea?" "I have a problem" "Yea?" he blushed, and pointed down, "oh" she smiled " i see your friend likes me" "Yea, what am i supposed to do?" "You know Mr. Krabs s busy and so he wont notice we're gone, so lets leave" "Ok" Spongebob ran out the door, along with Sandy, and they ran to her house.

Spongebob and sandy had entered the volt door and there they started Kissing, and holding each other, They went into the treehouse, without letting go, and the first thing that came was the sofa. Spongebob and Sandy were Kissing, and holding eachother, like they couldnt get close enough. Spongebob started to kiss her neck, and than bove her breast, and than he stopped. Sandy was going to complain btu than he picked her up, and went to her bedroom, there he layed her on the bed, and she pulling him along with her, Spongbob was now on top of her. he started to kissed and then he rolled her on top of him, and unzipped her dress, which she took it off and threw it acroos the room. She went backto kissing him, while frigiting with his bottoms, she grew tired of messing with it so she ripped it open, and rubbed her fingers over his bear cheast, which made him giggle. Spongebob was clutching her butt, and kissing her and then he reached up and unbuckled her bra, Sandy let him remove it without breaking contact. Spongebob reached to touch her, making her moan, Spongebob than tuned her on her back, to were he was on top of her, he planted several kisses on her lips than her neck, and than her cheast, and than hovred over her breast. He bent down and started to lick one and rubb the other, and than he switched, Sandy moaned, in pleaser, and that only turned him on, and he smiled. Than he started going down south, which she moaned louder, and which made him go futher, but stopped above her panties, and kept kissing her belly as to tease her, "Tell Me you love me" "I love you" "I didnt hear you" "I love you Spongebob" Spongebob went down, and started to remove them, and he stared to finger her, and than when he could tell she was close he bent down and sarted licking and she moaned and gasped louder, saying his name, "Spongebob" he was turned on everytime he heard his name, than she came. He sat up and wipped his mouth. He went up to Sandy and kissed her, she was out of breath, but when she caught it all she said was, "Your turn"

Spongebob smiled, and she started to kiss him, on his lips and than on his cheast, and his belly. and she playfully bit him, "Ouch" he laughed, and then she went back up, and kissed him on his mouth, and she slipped her hand under his underwear, and she rubbed them, making him slightly moan, she smiled, "Do you like that?" "Yes..." "Good, than you'll like this" she went down, and took off his underwear, and there his boner popped right out, it stood 8 inches. Sandy grabbed it, making his leggs buck, and she licked the top of it, and than put it in her mouth and there he felt as if the world was still. She was bobbing her head up and down, "S..S...Sandy...almost... there" he said inbetween breaths, and she sped up her pase. Spongebob came into her mouth, and she stood up and swallowed it all, and she smiled, "You taste like honey" he smiled, and was now sweaty, and out of breath.

When he caught his breath, he looked at Sandy, "Ready for the best part?" "Yes cowboy" Spongebob smiled at the comment, and got on top of her again, and positioned inbetween her legs, and looked at her to ask if she was ready, and she nodded her head yes. So he entered her, getting a loaud moan from her, over again as he pumped in and out of her. She told him faster, and harder, and he did as she pleased, he loved to make her happy, and he did so, they soon reached their climax, and they aleased their juiced, Spongebob took his out of her, and put it in her mouth and she swallowed it, and he layed next to her. They pulled the covers over eachother, and went to sleep.

THE END.


End file.
